Encounter at the Shrieking Shack
"The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. his servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight ... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight ... before midnight ... the servant ... will set out ... to rejoin ... his master. - Professor Trelawney's Prediction The Encounter at the Shrieking Shack happened at the Shrieking Shack during the 1993 - 1994 School Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The people included were Sirius Black III, Remus John Lupin, Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew, and Crookshanks. Harry, Ron, and Hermione learned that Sirius Black, The Prisoner of Azkaban, was actually innocent for his alleged crime, (being a Death Eater, giving information to Lord Voldemort, killing 12 Muggles, and causing the death of Lily and James Potter) but it was actually Peter Pettigrew. The Visit to Hagrid's Hut "Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it. Hagrid Hagrid's letter to Harry, Ron, and Hermione about Buckbeak. Harry, Ron, and Hermione escaped from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to comfort Rubeus Hagrid becuase his Hippogriff, Buckbeak, was about to be killed. On the way there, they met Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Malfoy yeased Hermione Granger, so Hermione punched Draco. Then when to got to Hagrid's, Buckbeak was outside, but because of Hermione's Time Turner, he was saved. Later on, Buckbeak (known as Witherwings at the time) was returned to Hagrid. Attack of the Whomping Willow "All they could see now was Ron's leg, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground -- but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken, and a moment later, his foot vanished in sight. Ron being dragged in the Shrieking Shack by Padfoot Ronald Weasley was dragged in the Whomping Willow by Sirius Black III, in his animagus form. Later Peter Pettigrew, in his animagus form passed the tree. Harry and Hermione tried to get in, but the tree kept on attacking them. However, they got in. Ron's leg was broken because he was dragged in by Sirius Black. Encounter with Sirius Black "A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If his eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grim. It was Sirius Black. - Harry, Ron, and Hermione first see Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack. Sirius Black used [[Expelliarmus]] on Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Black wanted to kill Harry, but Ron and Hermione wouldn't let him. Then, Harry lunged at Black, and Sirius attempted to choke Harry. Because of this, Ron and Hermione lunged at Black too. Then they talked for some time until Black said that Scabbers was an animagus, by the name of Peter Pettigrew. and Remus Lupin began to tell a story. Remus Lupin's Story "Get away from me, werewolf!" 'Ron yells at Lupin just before his story. ' Here is Remus Lupin's story while he's telling it to Harry Potter. "The map, The Marauder's Map. I helped write it. I'm Moony -- that was my friends' nickname at school. The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening because I had the idea tha you, Ron, and Hermione might try to sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his hipogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I? You might have been waering your father's old cloak, Harry. The number of time I saw James disappearing on it ..., The Point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility cloak, you still show up on The Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back towards the castle. But you were accompanied by someone else. I couldn't beleive my eyes. I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you? And then I saw another dot moving fast towards you, labeled Sirius Black ... I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping WIllow. Two of you.Do you think I could have a look at that rat? What's Scabbers got to do with this? Everything. Could I see him please? That's not a rat. No, he's not. He's a wizard. An animagus, by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter. I beleived it myself -- until I saw the map tonight. Because The Marauder's Map never lies ... Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry. The Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi at Hogwarts. This place is haunted? It's not. The Shrieking Shack was never haunted ... The screams and howls the villagers heard were made by me. That's where it all starts -- with my becoming a Werewolf. None of this happened if I hadn't been bitten ... and if I hadn't been so foolhardy .... I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in thoses days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week preseedeing the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform .... I am able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again. Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me. But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school .... I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is it was planted because I came to Hogwarts.